


An Important Epistle

by Redpiper



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpiper/pseuds/Redpiper
Summary: Jaal receives an email that is urgently awaited





	An Important Epistle

You have new email.

SAMS voice reported, overly loud in the quiet space of the Angaran's makeshift workshop. Jaal stopped working on his rifle to glance up at the screen, a mixture of anticipation and trepidation coiling in his stomach as he noted the sender.

He had finally heard back from his true mother.

He had been writing to her, as time allowed, since he had become a temporary crew member of the Tempest. He would tell her of the ship, of the people that he worked with and of Ryder. Lately though, his messages had become more about the Pathfinder and less about the rest of his experiences. Finally, he had mustered his courage and written to his mother specifically about Sara. He scrolled past his mother's reply, almost afraid to read it yet, and re-read his original message to her.

To: Sahuna, my true mother  
From: Jaal 

My dearest true mother, 

 

I hope everyone is fine at home. I miss them and you. It seems so quiet here with only a handful of people in such a large space. I am writing because I need to ask something of you. It would be much easier if I could talk to you in person, but that is not possible right now. Do not worry, it is not bad news. I am fine and getting enough to eat. 

You may recall, I have mentioned Ryder, the human pathfinder to you before in my missives. She is smart and very skilled at her profession. She has compassion for those in need and determination to keep moving forward under extreme odds, a combination that makes her a strong yet understanding leader.

I know some of our people distrust the humans, a reaction I can wholly understand based on our history with the Kett. Ryder… Sara has my absolute trust though. She is a good person.  
  
I am worried though. 

My feelings of friendship for her have grown into something stronger. It is a revelation that I wish to share with her but I am concerned that if she accepts me, and when the news reaches home, there will be some of our people, some of our family even, that might trouble you about it. I wish to follow my heart but not at the cost of your safety and well-being. Please give me your advice, my true mother, for I am in need of it. 

Your loving son,  
Jaal 

 

It had been nearly a week now since he had sent it to her and since that time he had been nervously waiting for her reply, checking his email at every opportunity. Each day was filled with hope and then fear at what her reply would be. If she told him to not go down that path would he have the fortitude needed to not pursue Ryder? To give her up for the greater good of his family?

He nervously scrolled back up to the top of the email and, with a deep sigh, started to read.

To: Jaal  
From: Sahuna

My dearest, and most favorite son, 

I have been thinking upon the words you sent to me last. I did not want to advise you hastily, and perhaps wrongly, so I have mediated on it daily, trying to find the true words to speak to you in return.

Although I have not met the Pathfinder, the news from Aya and Havarl have been mostly good about her. From what I have learned she seems to offer honest help to our people. 

As to your concern, the heart gives itself strangely sometimes, although that is somewhat predictable, as love is not at all logical. I worry for you, dear one, if you take this human as your mate. For I know you, and I know you would not be happy with anything less serious. Yours will not be an easy relationship if you pursue this, for, indeed, there will be those on both sides that will see it as inappropriate.

On the other hand, I have witnessed your sorrow when love was not kind to you and I have seen you through the years watching your older brothers and cousins grow their families and wanting the same. I want you to be happy, my darling Jaal, and if this pathfinder of yours will make you happy and give you both an honest and true heart then I give you my blessing to twine your life with hers. 

Do not worry about me or our family as we will stand by your decision with love and loyalty. I am looking forward to meeting her and welcoming her into our family. 

Your loving true mother,  
Sahuna

 

Jaal read her email over several times before he hit reply and wrote

To: Sahuna, my true mother  
From: Jaal

My dearest true mother, 

Thank you for this gift of acceptance. She will be good to me, I know it. I wish that you could meet her soon although that may be some time in the future with the situation as it is. Please give my love to everyone. 

Your loving son,  
Jaal 

 

As soon as he clicked send on the email he started a new one, this time to Ryder.

To: Ryder  
From: Jaal 

Ryder, 

I've been telling my family about you and my time on the Tempest. I'd love for you to meet them and see where I grew up.  
My true mother, Sahuna, is especially interested in meeting you. Next time we're on Havarl, let's stop by.

Jaal 


End file.
